


Jigsaw Feeling

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Control, PWP, Shameless Smut, Sybian Torture, Whipping, ah shit here we go again, pamsioux, sensitive!Pam, with this kinky ass shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: Siouxsie gives Pam thatjigsaw feeling.
Relationships: Siouxsie Sioux/Pam Hogg
Kudos: 1





	Jigsaw Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> another porno without the plot...😈

The coldness of the room were sending shivers down her spine and making her nipples rigid, but the strong vibrations and present hardness inside of her was giving her the thrills. Therefore, making it remotely difficult for her to keep silent nor sit still during each and every press of a button (that enhances the speed of the vibrating-dildo machine). 

Pam was slightly kneeled against the floor, of Siouxsie’s bedroom, with her hands tied behind her back and a leash to her collar while her milky body was exposed to the cold air (practically covered in whiplash marks). 

She quivered once the speed, of the mechanical-toy, was increased, creating stronger friction between her body and clit until she moaned.

The domme was neither smirking or grinning at her pleasure, but her baby-blue eyes were enough indication of lust and sadism. Siouxsie watched her submissive girlfriend, squirm and squeal, helplessly, to each vibration from the sybian of torture.

Pam cried out loud and jolted, side to side despite restraint, at the 5-inch dildo-machine; drilling it’s way through her vaginal orifice. Almost as though it was a jigsaw, piercing it’s way through wood. Which is incredibly normal but that’s how a sybian would act to Pam; piercing it’s way through her vaginal-wetness and vibrating like a plug-in razor. Even though it was torturous, it felt good at the same time and she could tolerate it for as long as Siouxsie wants her to. 

Siouxsie knows this and that’s why, she took advantage of it. She held the remote to the sybian, not too far away from Pam’s trembling leg, and swung the riding crop across Pam’s bare breast with her other hand.

Multi-tasking was her speciality.

“That’s right, darling! Just take it and relax! Cause’ you’ll thank me later!” the Belgian in the black leather catsuit, cooed as she was whipping her sub like there was no tomorrow.

Pam couldn’t help but cry out in pain and pleasure, because her dominant lover; whipped her mercilessly, the same time the speed of the vibrating-dildo was increased and reached it’s peak. Pam’s blood rushed south. Her body unleashed contractions that were so strong, that it made her slither and yearn for more than just a jigsaw feeling. It wasn’t long before she was going to cum with a scream of her lover’s name. 

But as soon as she stood up straight, despite it being more painful when Siouxsie would strike, she began to rock, back and forth, against the machine as though she was riding a dick in a cowgirl position.

Siouxsie smirked and said, “Good girl.” before she pulverized her with the riding crop.

Hence Pam was too focused on her release, to even care if Siouxsie whipped her mercilessly or not. 

Though, as time passed by like a triplet note and the sound of whiplashes coupled with throaty moans and screams filtered the room, Pam continued to ride the sybian until she was close to expulsion.

The contractions were bedeviling her, but she knew she had to keep going and endure each whiplash being given to her. 

Siouxsie realized this and stopped what she was doing, before turning off the machine with her free hand. 

Pam opened her eyes and nearly fell forward.

“H-Hey!” she whined from the loss; her eyes never leaving the domme above.

But Siouxsie ignored her, then proceeded to grab her by the leash and enforce her to stand up on her feet (in which she did).

The petite blonde abided by her mistress’ rules and stood up, until she was above the black machine of vibration and that her hands reached her back again, but then she whimpered when Siouxsie yanked the leash.

“Right this way, dear!” Sioux advised, her stark eyeliner following the shape of her narrowed baby-blue eyes and furrowed eyebrows, as she walked them to the bed.

Nevertheless, Pam followed suit and walked alongside her mistress until the leash was pulled again. (Only this time, signaling for her to stop.)

Siouxsie gripped the leash tightly and demanded for her sub to get on the bed, laced with shackles.

Gulping, Pam did as she was told again and laid against the bed so she could let her mistress do whatever she pleases.

Hence it didn’t take long for Siouxsie to let go of the grip around the leash and walk aside, of the edge of the bed, then force the sub into the cuffs.

She unraveled the stainless-steel and placed them around Pam’s wrists, before doing the same to her ankles. 

Now the blonde was bound, against the bed, and spread-out in the shape of an X for her.

Siouxsie stood back and admired the sexy sight below her.

“Perfection.” was all the domme said.

Pam exchanged glances at her, then at the ceiling above, because she knew she was going to be punished again and go through a tremendous amount of torture before she could cum. So she whimpered in anticipation once she felt the familiar piece of leather; probing her skin again.

Siouxsie placed the riding crop around her stomach, then struck it until the sub squealed and shuddered from below.

“Hnghh- m-mistress-” Pammy mewled, enduring the pain and pleasure being given to her, once her mistress repeated the cycle. 

Sioux, mercilessly, whipped her sub from the side, without having to be in front or a good position, while giggling along the way (because she’s just that evil). 

And from that point-on, the bedroom was filled with shameless groans of masochism, whiplashes, minor bed screeches from all of the movement, and demeaning expletives.

Siouxsie continued the charade until Pam’s lower body; was marked with nothing but reddening lines of the riding crop.

Pam squirmed, helplessly, for more. Her body and mind getting crazier for pleasure; as the masochism was having the most of her right now.

Sioux already knew this. 

So that’s why, she taught her sub a lesson.

Sadistically, Siouxsie swung the riding crop in multitude and on different parts of her body, leaving her to squeal like the naughty sub she is.

Nothing but screeches of banshee-like wonder, escaped Pam’s luscious lips and saliva-written mouth as the need for more immensely escalated. 

Her pussy was so wet and twitching, that she could potentially get off to the whipping session.

But the sheer amount of pain and pleasure, wasn’t enough to mass the sensation of wanting release and her desire holds no bounds… Pammy needed her mistress to make her cum right now. Whether it took for her to beg or not. 

“M-Mistress- p-please- ngh-” Pam begged, squeaky moans escaping her in the process.

Sioux stopped what she was doing. “Please, what? C’mon, make a wish and I’ll grant.” 

Pam slightly pouted, but elaborated for Siouxsie… her mistress.

“P-Please, mistress! Fingerfuck me, rub my pussy off or something! Make me cum until I scream and cry, please! I want it!” she begged again, nearly whining, but it worked and her wish was granted.

Once the sub told her what she wanted to hear, Siouxsie immediately walked over to the nightstand adjacent (and put away the riding crop), before opening the drawer and grabbing a bottle of silicone lubricant.

Meanwhile, Pam watched from afar then licked her lips once she saw her mistress; walking back to her to climb onto the bed. So that they can continue. 

Hastily, Siouxsie sat beside her bound sub and opened the bottle to the lubricant, then poured a large amount of it to Pam’s already-dampen pussy.

Pam squirmed a little from the cold substance, lubricating her lower region, but then she anticipated for Siouxsie to touch her. And sure enough, she did.

Siouxsie wasted no time and rubbed her pussy off in a swift motion.

“Ohhh- fuck- yes- AHH-” Pam cried out and tossed her head, side to side, as she was being jilled off by her mistress.

Smirking, Siouxsie gripped her thigh tightly and increased her pace, putting more pressure into her right arm, until Pam was left to shudder from below her.

It didn’t take long for Pam to be sent over the edge of orgasmic wonder. Thus, she trembled, uncontrollably, against Siouxsie’s touch and begged for mercy when she felt herself closer and closer.

Siouxsie mumbled dirtiness to her, before rubbing her cunt off with a hint of superiority and no remorse… bringing her to the point of no return. 

Pam was waiting for this, so how could she resist? 

Squealing, Pam curled her toes and squirmed around the shackles, that were currently tied to her wrists and legs, then gyrated against Siouxsie’s jilling hand as much as possible. Because she craved for that release more than anything right now.

And there, her vision went blurry for a second while her body contracted so deeply. 

Siouxsie realized this and let go, briefly leaning forward to nibble the hood of her clit and thrust her fingers inside-out of her soaking-vaginal orifice... intensifying the pleasure and getting her off, real good.

Screaming, tears formulated in Pam’s hazel eyes (from overstimulation) and then, she threw her head back as soon as she came long and hard with trembles of pleasure. And the ecstasy pulsated throughout her body, when Siouxsie continued to fingerfuck her like there was no tomorrow and gave her head at the same time until it was time to withdraw.

Her mistress is so good.

After expulsion, Pam immediately fell back and let her body fall into a deep state of rest due to the intense orgasm. But she wasn’t complaining though, and she wanted that. Therefore; no big deal that she was knackered after ejaculation.

But once the sub was left; panting and lying against the bed, Siouxsie smiled and removed the shackles that were keeping Pam’s wrists and legs restrained.

Shocked by her mistress’ sudden action, Pam looked back and realized that she was being brought into Siouxsie’s arms.

Even though her body was slightly sore from the whipping and spent from orgasm, she found this to be a relaxing state and allowed herself to be embraced by her mistress. (Which after all is astounding and soothing, for her to be held in her dominant lover’s arms after sex.)

“Did you have fun, kitty?!?” Sioux asked, while kissing Pam’s forehead.

From a distance, because Siouxsie’s wearing the leather catsuit, it looks as though Catwoman picked up a naked prostitute and planned to fuck and save her in a abandoned room. Since Pam’s milky body is exposed, and that she’s lying against Siouxsie’s lap; exhausted yet happy at the same time. 

“Why yes I did, mistress…in fact, I want the same tomorrow…” Pammy giggled. 

Siouxsie smirked, before replying. “Absobloodylutely…since you’ve been a naughty girl this month…”

“Yay!! I’m so thrilled for this and-” Pam yarned, while wrapping her arms around Siouxsie’s neck for support.

She was ready to doze off any second now. 

But Siouxsie practically cradled her in her arms, until she fell asleep anyway so that way she could tuck her sub into bed and get out of her PVC jumpsuit. And of course, so she could get ready for bed as well, except that she’ll be wearing pajamas and cuddle with Pam; who will remain naked for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> here's a pic of Sioux in a leather catsuit...ohhh boy yeahhh...


End file.
